


and you will shelter me

by la_victorienne



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-07
Updated: 2009-01-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_victorienne/pseuds/la_victorienne
Summary: archives and memories.





	

Ianto finds Jack in the archives, unusually.

He’s sitting in one of the corridors, a pair of knit gloves in his hands, a captain’s hat resting loosely on his head, and Ianto knows without needing to ask that today has not been a good day in the slightest for his sometimes maudlin boss and friend.

Ianto says nothing, just sits beside him on the floor, leaning his head on Jack’s shoulder and closing his eyes. Jack turns his head to kiss Ianto’s, grateful for the companionship and the silence, for Ianto’s understanding when he is unwilling to talk.

They sit there for what feels like hours, in the comfortable dust of Ianto’s paper garden, silent but not grave. Ianto wonders if this is what “companionable silence” means, to sit with no intentions and no worries, each with their own personal demons to confront, each with their own memories lurking in the dark hallways of Torchwood’s basement. To grieve together for different things, Jack for the unnamed man whose hat he wears and Ianto for the lost innocence he abandoned installing Lisa into her metal bed – it is the most intimate moment Ianto has ever known with Jack, above and beyond all physical connections, bringing them together for something that feels eternal, something that feels forever.

And Ianto knows that it isn’t forever, because Jack is, and Ianto knows Jack. But it’s enough to just sit here, and close his eyes, and pretend that it is, because for Ianto, it can be. And that’s all he wants, for now and for always – to sit with Jack in silence, knowing everything and nothing. It feels like home.


End file.
